


He Wants What He Shouldn't Have

by hellosweetie17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Canonical Ages, Drabble, M/M, Perversion, Sexual Content, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Roy knew it was wrong to want someone so young, yet he couldn't help but desire more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Both Edward and Roy are of their canonical ages. Therefore, Edward is not over the age of 18. In the manga, he spans the years of 12-16. Roy is between 28-33 in age.

He was a perversion. A man destined to the darkest parts of Hell. It was wrong—and Roy knew it—to be buried so deep in the boy his body lusts for. The one he craves from dusk until dawn, and every second in between.

Some nights while they were in bed, the blond writhing and panting beneath him, Roy told himself he should stop; end it. Yet he _yearned_ for the desperate cries—the sweet, dulcet sounds of wanton pleasure that spilled from Edward's lips as he snapped his hips. He drove harder, praying he would hear the boy scream his name.

With each thrust, Roy dug himself in deeper, gladly welcoming the flames that would burn him alive.


End file.
